The Diary of Sir Guy of Gisborne
by HistoricalCouples28
Summary: He has always been know as the Sheriff's right-hand man, clad in black leather. He has been painted a man who killed and followed orders on rumour that it would lead him to status and power. Many have said he was not a man to be trusted or respected, but those were just their words. But, this time it's time to set the story straight and here from the man himself. His own words.
1. 16th June, year 1206

16th June, year 1206

As God is my witness I have sinned. I have told false facts and I hope that once I have confessed to my sins, God can forgive me. Oh, Lord I have said I have no relatives, no living relatives but, alas this is not true. I have a sister. one who I haven't seen in a very long time. I think it's nigh on 15 years since I last saw Isabella and how I despair at thought of all the hurt I caused her.

You see, my Lord as you well know our parents died in a fire when I was but 18 years old and my sister, 10. On that fateful day we did not only become orphans but we lost our home and livelihood. The Gisborne name became one of misfortune and I could not inherit any of my father's lands. We had nothing. Thus, when the opportunity arose for the Gisborne name to be reinstated with the respect and fortune it deserved, I took it. Yet, this light in our lives was nothing compared to the price I had to earn it. In exchange for a home, titles and fortune I had to marry off my sister to an older man when she was just a young girl, 13 years of age.

There my Lord, I have confessed. Confessed to what I have sinned. I hope Dear Lord, that I have been cleansed of this sin and am forgiven.


	2. 23rd June, year 1206

23rd June, year 1206

What news is this? I have just received a letter. The handwriting is familiar, one I haven't seen in a long, long time. Oh, how am I suppose to feel? I never thought I would ever see or her from her again since the day I married her off to her husband. My little sister. I wonder what news she has for me?


	3. 24th June, year 1206

24th June, year 1206

This cannot be true. My eyes must have deceived me when I read the letter. Tis not true that her husband is an abusive man. A man has made my sister's life a misery. I swear that if is a single scratch on her body I will kill him. He promised me. Swore to me on his life that he would take care of her. Swore he would give her the life I could not . Alas, tis all but a guise. A guise to mask his true intentions.

Of course, Dear Lord he had played the gentleman, but that was not his true character. He had no intention of treating her like a husband treats his wife. To him, she was just his possession, an object he could do anything he wanted.

Dear God! How my blood runs cold with anger at the thought of him abusing her. He has no right to do what he does to my sister. If I find her, I promise on my my life that I will take her away from her married life. She won't have to live in fear ever again and I will be her older brother. The brother who looks after his little sister. The one I ought to have been before I decided to marry her off. Before I used her as pawn for my own ambitious plans. Before I cast her off like she meant nothing to me.

Oh God, why was I so selfish? She was just a little girl. My baby sister.

Dear Isabella... Dear sweet and kind Isabella, please forgive me.


	4. 1st July, year 1206

1st July, year 1206

Good Heavens! Hood has done it again. He has evaded capture and has made me look foolish in front of the Sheriff. Though not that the Sheriff cares much about how I look. I am merely a puppet to him, something he can manipulate in doing anything he wants and he is the puppeteer. The one who makes all the moves and I just but follow his lead.

The Sheriff has no idea what he's doing. And Hood knows this. He is not as stupid as my Lord Sheriff thinks he is. His plans always go awry and yet, he blames me. Me! I am no fool. I have plans. But, he never listens. Though when he does listen he usually claims it was his idea.

He's just an old man, a leech who has no brains of his own. He clings on to those who have power and status. Like Prince John.


	5. 10th July, year 1206

10th July, year 1206

Sleepless nights. Will I never get any rest? He has me doing raids again, the Sheriff. No pre-warning, just shouts.

I take a few men and we ride out to the villages where I order the men to drag those poor peasants out of bed….oh how I wish I could be in bed.

I have orders. Tell the peasants that if they our found in the company of Robin Hood they will be punished. They of course deny these accusations and of course on the Sheriff's orders I order my men to ransack their houses. I wonder what else he has in store for me?


	6. 15th July, year 1206

15th July, year 1206

There are celebrations today. The Sheriff has organized something with the Black Knights in the guise of celebrating the King's birthday. I do not know what is planned but I do know that whatever it is, it involves me killing a few people at the Sheriff's orders.

Lord, you may think I enjoy killing for the sake of power and ambition, but the truth is, I do not. Not when it is unnecessary. And for the Sheriff it is always unnecessary. Why can't he see that killing innocent people is giving him enemies? He is just greedy and power hungry. He thinks power is a chess game. And his people are the pawns.


	7. 23rd July, year 1206

23rd July, year 1206

Tis true the Sheriff has gone too far this time. He is still obsessed about capturing the Nightwatchman and now because of information he has received from an unknown source, he wants me to arrest Marian's father, Edward. I ask him on what grounds to arrest him for and the Sheriff tells me the grounds on which Edward is accused doesn't matter. He is out of line. I cannot just go and arrest Edward. He has done nothing wrong. And what will Marain think? I cannot bear to see the hatred in her eyes.


	8. 29th July, year 1206

29th July, year 1206

There it is done, I have told Vasey I will not do his bidding in arresting Marian's father. He has threatened to report me to the Prince and have me thrown in jail. But, I do not fear. His threats are empty threats and he wouldn't dare risk making more enemies. He holds his position as Sheriff to high.


	9. 19th August, year 1206

19th August, year 1206

The Sheriff hasn't been seen in two weeks. And no one knows what has happened to him. Sir Jasper, one of Prince John's men has arrived in Nottingham to tell me that without the Sheriff in charge, Nottingham will be burnt to the ground.

Lord, help us find the Sheriff. As much as I am glad to see the Sheriff gone, I do not want to see Nottingham turn to rubble. It is my only home and there are those who I love. Marian in particular. I do not want to see her die.


	10. 22nd August, year 1206

22nd August 1206

There has been still no word from the Sheriff and Sir Jasper and his men are on their way as I write this entry. Soon Nottingham will be no more. I will no longer be alive and my hopes of ever seeing Marian again or my sister will have gone up in smoke.


	11. 24th August, year 1206

24th August, year 1206

Sir Jasper has arrived. He has come with torches and thousands of men to destroy Nottingham Castle. But, so far we have managed to block him on the outskirts. Alan has made sure that we have time to come up with a plan.


	12. 24th August, year 1206 Night

24th August, year 1206

Night is upon us and Marain wants me to talk to Hood. Talk to him to see if he can find the Sheriff amongst Sherwood. As much as I hate Hood, he is the only one that can help us find the Sheriff and save Nottingham. For Marian, I will let him help us. For her, I will talk with my enemy.


	13. 25th August, year 1206

25th August, year 1206

Time is running out. Sir Jasper has defeated our defenses and is now in the Castle ready to give the orders to his men to burn it down. Luckily for me, he has spared me. But, I have no intention of leaving behind Marain. Sir Jasper has given me till sundown to convince her to leave with me. I just hope she takes it. I don't want to see her die.


	14. 25th August, year 1206 Sundown

25th August 1206

Sundown has arrived. I asked Marian to marry me. But what does she do? She refuses. Says she cannot abandon her people. She is stubborn and I cannot fault her for it. I will not abandon my people nor will I abandon her.

Sir Jasper can burn Nottingham down or rather try to burn it down. But, I will not surrender to him. I will fight him and his men.

25th August 1206

Sir Jasper has given the signal for his men to enter the Castle. They have torches with them and soon enough smoke will be billowing out from the windows and doors. We are all gathered in the Great Hall. Men ready to fight for their lives and their families.

Marian has decided to not leave me. She has stayed by my side and for that I am grateful.

It's time to say our farewells. Hark! What is this I hear? The sound of a voice. An angry voice to say none the least but, still a voice I am pleased to hear.


	15. 30th August, year 1206

30th August, year 1206

Four day since the Sheriff has returned, Sir Jasper has returned to Prince John. I rather think he is disappointed that the Sheriff has returned. He now has to tell the Prince, Nottingham still stands.

Now that Nottingham is safe, the Sheriff is his old self again and I am but following his orders. Marian has questioned me. Asked me whether my proposal was invalid because of the circumstances. I tell her no! She does not believe me. She thinks because the Sheriff is back I have no intention to keep my word. She doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does.


	16. 5th September, year 1206

5th September, year 1206

I have talked to Marian. Told her that my offer still stands and that I do intend to keep that proposal. She says she will think on it.

I gather she still doesn't believe me. Lord, it pains me to think that she no longer trusts me the way she did before.


	17. 8th September, year 1206

8th September, year 1206

A messenger arrived to day. From when I was summoned into the Great Hall to receive him, I gathered that what news he brought with him was important for he was out of breath. He seemed to be in a rush to deliver the message, but I could barely understand a word he was uttering.

I told him to catch his breath, then asked him what was the urgency for his hasty arrival at the Castle. He begged me to not utter a word to anyone. Told me I wasn't to say to anyone I had seen him. What he brought me was a matter of life and death, not even the Sheriff was allowed to know. I queried him as who sent him, but got no answer just a quick bow as he handed me a letter. As fast as he had entered, he had left leaving me confused.

I looked down at the letter I was holding. Something inside me clenched tight. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw the hurried handwriting on the piece of parchment.


	18. 8th September, year 1206 Reaction

8th September, year 1206

My little encounter with hat messenger has left me with this feeling inside that I cannot describe. I have not opened the letter since he left and unsure as to whether I should or not. I just know that the contents of this letter cannot be good news.


	19. 10th September, year 1206

10th September, year 1206

Alas! I was right. That very night, the day I received the letter, I opened it. I read by the candle light, news that made my rage bubble inside my stomach. It was from my sister. The contents of what I read are too unbearable for me to describe what she wrote. Yet, from what I read and by the haste in which she had wrote it in, she was in fear of life even more than she was in her previous letter she wrote to me. She told me that her husband had placed her under house arrest, that he had told his men to accompany her wherever she went. She wasn't allowed out without one or two guards and when she was home, she wasn't allowed outside of her own apartments.

Oh! What rage and guilt I felt when I read the letter. I felt as if all this, all Thornton's punishment on my sister was my fault. I was the one to blame. I was the one who gave her to him in the first place. Amongst every word, I could hear Isabella beg me to rescue her. Pleading with me to take her away from him.

And Lord, I would. I would do it in a heartbeat, if only I knew where to find her.


	20. 17th September, year 1206

17th September, year 1206

I'm not surprised to see that Vasey isn't pleased with me. I have been so far away at the moment that I cannot do what he orders me to do properly. And because of my constant failures, he punishes me, makes me look foolish. But, that doesn't bother me. Not anymore. He has always made me look foolish and over the years I have learnt to deal with it.

My mind keeps going back to the letter, to the tone of desperation from my sister, my little sister. Begging me to come to her aid. But, there is naught I can do. I don't even know where she is.


	21. 29th September, year 1206

29th September, year 1206

In the Lord's name, today I received a surprise visit from Hood. Told me he had some information for me. I told him to just deliver what he knew and then be gone.

Alas! News he did have. But, it was news that I was skeptical about. Told me he had seen the messenger who had delivered my sister's letter and knew what it was about. Told me he knew where to find Isabella. I asked him, why should I believe a word he said. Told him that he was a lying thief and said I would call the guards to arrest him. He called my bluff and said it wasn't a good idea. Told me what he said was true. I asked him how he knew about Isabella and the messenger. He told me he had his ways of finding things out.

Then comes the shock. He told me he would help me rescue Isabella. I asked him why, he told me that Thornton had made an allegiance with the Sheriff and was going to use Isabella as part of their plan. He asked me if I would agree to his help, I told him I would think on it. He says he will come back tomorrow at sunrise to receive my answer.


	22. 30th September, year 1206

30th September, year 1206

Lord! Have I gone mad? As promised, Hood returned at sunrise to hear my answer. What Hood got was a 'yes'. I have just agreed to let my sworn enemy help me rescue my sister.


	23. 7th October, year 1206

7th October, year 1206

As I sit here and write this entry, the day is slowly coming to an end and I have just enough light left before I must bring out the candles for the evening.

Today went well as can be expected. Vasey still is in a foul mood but, then again when isn't he in a foul mood? I told Marian about my sister and our histories. I thought that when Marian found out what I had done to my own sister, she would judge me. But, alas, she did not. I saw no judgment in her eyes. Instead I saw concern. She told me that I mustn't blame myself for what Thornton was doing to my sister. I told her I was the one who gave her to him in the first place, told her I should have known better. I should have been the brother I ought to have been. One who looks after his sister.


	24. 13th October, year 1206

13th October, year 1206

Hm, interesting news. Hood has told me a rumour about Thornton and Vasey using Isabella as part of a negotiation. This piece of has made me wonder what else does the Sheriff know about my family? It has crossed my mind that maybe Vasey had something to do with fire that killed my parents. That's probably why he offered me a place in his service when I first arrived in Nottingham. His way of making sure his involvement is unknown. But, then again I have heard it from Hood. A person whom I despise. So how do I know if what he says is fact and not false information?

I must have an audience with the Sheriff if I am going to discover the truth behind these assumptions. Though I doubt he will confess to knowing what I was talking about. He would not want to implicate himself in a crime, let alone a crime that will surely reach Prince John.


	25. 25th October, year 1206

25th October, year 1206

At last I have managed to gain an audience with the Sheriff. I have been trying to do so for so many weeks, but every time I request to have an audience with him he would either make excuses or order me to collect the taxes from Locksley and the other surrounding villages. Alas, these orders were futile because earlier on the very same day I had already collected the money. But no matter how I'd approach him and told him those others matters could wait a little longer, he would dismiss me as he usually does.

Vasey has instructed me to have an audience with him at sundown. Though, I still have my doubts. The Sheriff will never allow himself to be fooled into telling me his plans. He never does. All I do is follow and keep my mouth shut. Like I said before, I am but the puppet and he, the puppeteer.


	26. 25th October, year 1206 Aftermath

25th October, year 12o6

Damn, the Sheriff! No, he did not deny the rumour. In fact, he confirmed the rumour. Tis true. He intends to have Isabella as part of a negotiation plan between him and Thornton. But, of course he did not tell me the full details of the plan. He is an ambitious animal, just like I am. But, in his own political mind it is just a game of chess. Everyone around him are his pawns and he is the King.

Instead he had the nerve to tell me me that whatever was planned between him and Thornton was no concern of mine. How dare he! He plans to use my sister a pawn in his little chess game and tells me... ME! That it is no concern of mine.

Of course I am concerned. He is planning to use my sister for his own political agenda. I've already sold my sister once to a life of misery, I am not about to do it again! Vasey can go to Hell!


	27. 31st October, year 1206

31st October, year 1206

Since I have found out what Vasey's political agenda is with his arrangement with Thornton, he has preoccupied me with orders and other unimportant tasks. I guess he does not want me to be involved with his plans. But, he is using my family for his own ambitions. I guess he is trying to sweet talk me in either forgetting the plan or agree with what he plans to do.

He is a fool to think I will let him use the Gisborne name for his political games!


	28. 2nd November, year 1206

2nd November, year 1206

Is the Sheriff mad? He has kept asking me whether I have come to my senses. Has asked me whether I will comply to his plans. Though I tell him I do not condone what he is doing he tells me whether I like it or not he is the one in charge and he can do what he likes. He tells me this gives us the advantage in gaining support and more power. I say 'ridiculous'. It gives him the advantage, not I.


	29. 4th November, year 1206

4th November, year 1206

Fool! The Sheriff's a fool to think I will allow him to use my sister as a pawn in a marriage negotiation. I told him I will not give him my permission. He tells me, I've lost my mind. Ha! I've lost my mind? He's lost his mind his mind. He's a fool to think that while I'm still alive I'm going to allow him to condemn my sister to another life of misery and fear.


	30. 16th November, year 1206

16th November, year 1206

Marian came to the Castle today. Says her father fears for her safety now that the Nightwatchman has struck again. I do not blame Edward for his concern for his daughter. I feel the same. Felt the same when I found out that the elusive Nightwatchman had killed some peasants. I would not want any harm to come to Marian.


	31. 18th November, year 1206

18th November, year 1206

Edward has told Marian to remain in the Castle until the Nightwatchman has been apprehended. Told her to remain there until it is safe to return to Knighton Hall. She refused but her father insisted, said that if she disobeyed he would have to lock her in her chambers for her own safety. I overheard their small confrontation. I told Edward, he need not fear. I would make sure Marian stayed in the Castle. Sir Edward thanked me. I'm just glad I am able to keep his daughter safe.


	32. 23rd November, year 1206

23rd November, year 1206

Marian has been in the Castle for 5 days now. With her company, being here in Nottingham Castle when the Sheriff is in one of his moods has made this place a bit more bearable. The days seem to go by like the wind when she's here.


	33. 26th November, year 1206

26th November, year 1206

Oh, that girl, nay, dare I say woman infuriates me! I try to please her, to woo her, to show her my affections and what does she do? I tell you what she does; she throws it all back in my face. And she mocks me. Mocks me! Tells me, I'm foolish and that no woman of her standing would marry a man such as me.

Then when it pleases her, she thinks she can just snap her little fingers and I will bend to her will. She has betrayed me more times then I can count. But, time and time again when she smiles that smile or tells me I have got it all wrong, I forgive her. I forgive her like I always do and I believe her when she tells me she will never betray me again.

Yet, then she does it all over again, helps Hood and his gang of outlaws. When she does that I forgive her once again because she knows she can make me do what she wants me to do.

She has that power over me. I cannot control it and though she humiliates me and makes me look foolish in front of everyone here at the castle, especially the Sheriff, my feelings for her never falter. I will always care for her.

Lord, help me! For I do not know what is to be done. She has enchanted me, nay, dare I say bewitched me. Her hold is powerful and I cannot do naught about it, except to surrender to her. Body and mind. Emotions and logic.

She is my weakness, yet she is my strength. She is my enemy, yet my friend.


	34. 29th November, year 1206

29th November, year 1206

Sweet Jesu! Just as I thought the night raids were all but done and dusted, the Sheriff has order for more nightly visits. Not only that but he makes Marian come with us on some occassions. I ask him what for, he doesn't reply. Why is he doing this? Marian has nothing to do with his plans.


	35. 1st December, year 1206

1st December, year 1206

Winter is here. The Castle grounds are covered with flakes of the first snowfall of the season. I can feel it is going to a long and harsh winter.

The peasants are struggling to keep up with the payments and because of that, the Sheriff is raising the taxes even more. Their harvests are poor in these weather conditions. Can't the Sheriff see that? He makes me take what provisions they have left and use that as payment. I say 'nay, I won't do it'. He says, "Raise the taxes, then'. I cannot do nothing about it.


	36. 10th December, year 1206

10th December, year 1206

Villages are struggling to keep up with demands. The people are starving to death and the Sheriff is getting more impatient by the minute. I tell him if the taxes are raised, the peasants cannot pay the demands and if they cannot pay the demands, he cannot please the Prince. I say if he wants to please the Prince, he needs to lower the taxes. But, does he listen? No.


	37. 17th December, year 1206

17th December, year 1206

Marian came by to the castle today. She requested to see. She told me because of what the Sheriff was doing people were dying day by day. She told me the winter weather had taken a toll on her father. He was ill and she could not afford medicine because of the taxes. She asks me to help her, to help her father. I tell there is nothing I can do. The Sheriff will not listen. She tells me that I can do something. She says I can help the people by giving them food to last them the winter. I refuse to help. Said, it would enrage the Sheriff. Told her I did not want to risk it. She glares at me, I see the hatred in her eyes and she tells me, if I wouldn't help the people, she would.


	38. 20th December, year 1206

20th December, year 1206

The Sheriff is in one of his moods again. But, then again he is usually in one of his moods. I was at the end of his temper. I'm normally am. This time he was angry because he had found out what Marian was doing. Found out that she was helping the people through the harsh winter.

Alas, he gave me an order. One that made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.


	39. 25th December, year 1206

25th December, year 1206

Dear Lord, what has the Sheriff done? As was expected Marian had to be punished. But, to make it a public spectacle so that the whole of Nottingham could watch was too much. He humiliated her. And I could do nothing about it. All I had to do was watch and keep my mouth shut. Yet, I could not watch. I could not watch as her lovely locks of brown hair was cut away.

I am amazed at Marian's courage. She stood on the platform with defiance and did not show any emotion. I admire her pride and how she would not let the Sheriff know he had won.

I cannot comprehend what the Sheriff has done. Will never comprehend.


	40. 1st January, year 1207

1st January, year 1207

The Nightwatchman has struck again! And this time I intend to apprehend him. I do not want to look like a fool in front of the Sheriff again.

Anyway, I have not seen Marian since the incident. She does not come to visit the Castle anymore and I worry that I will never see her. I do not go out much as the Sheriff has had me preoccupied. Even if I do have the chance to visit Knighton, it is usually on the way back from collecting the taxes but, even then I do not have much time with Marian. She is usually occupied as well.

If the Nightwatchman has reappeared I fear for her safety. I must see Edward. Ask him if he would let me accompany Marian to stay at the Castle. Just until the Nightwatchman has been captured. I am sure he would not mind. He cares about his daughter's safety as do I. Plus, this place would be much more bearable with Marian here.


End file.
